Unchained Melody
by J. Marguerite
Summary: Last in my little... series, you could say. Devi has invited Johnny over, and with the help of Beethoven, things go a little unplanned.


A/N: YAY! Song-fics are so much more fun to write when I get reviews... All who reviewed my past three song-fics get a cookie! YAY! *coughs* Anyway... I've decided this is gonna be the last of my little Song-fic... Well, to do with this 'storyline' anyway. I'm thinking I should have put this all in one story, but I don't exactly think I could actually do that. I like these song-fics on their own, anyway

A crappy disclaimer! YAY!: Pfft. I own neither Johnny or this lovely song by the Righteous Brothers. Nor do I own the theme from Love Story (must see that movie, peoples!) or Violin Romance by Beethoven (must hear that piece of music, peoples!) 

  
_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch,_

  
Devi's heart was racing about a thousand times a minute. Johnny... He had been at her house... _Her house!_ He had... well, killed someone in her house... Shaking her head, she set her coffee cup down upon her table, the taste of lavender tea still in her mouth. The burglar/killer incident had happened three days ago, and the purple-headed girl was still getting questions from everyone in the apartment block- had she killed him? Did she know the person who killed him? Was anything taken? The same questions again and again. Johnny had rung up the next morning and had tried to explain himself, and Devi had let him. She wanted to interrupt and tell him to 'Piss off and leave her the hell alone', and she did interrupt him... and instead of trying to make him go away, she had invited him over to her house. She wasn't particularly sure why, but it came flying out of her mouth before she had a chance to even realise what she had said. Johnny had accepted of course- he was always the gentlemen, even up until death... sort of... and he was due to arrive at her house in the next ten minutes. 

  
_A long, lonely time.  
And time goes by so slowly,_

  
Taking one last look about her house, she finished off her tea, and stepped into the kitchen to wash her mug. Setting it on the sink to dry, she wiped her hands, and drew in a deep breath. Gripping her hands together, she bit her lower lip, and look over to the clock. The second hand seemed to be taking hours to go from one digit to the next, as if it was mocking her. At one point, she swore she saw it go backwards. However, after seven agonizing minutes, the doorbell rang. Rushing towards the front door, she paused for a moment, before reaching for the doorknob. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door to the awaiting Johnny. He looked rather awkward at her door, his leg scratching the calf of the other one, his hands clasped behind his back, his face down. Finally, he looked up, and pulled a small posy of daisies in his hands. Taking the flowers graciously, Devi sidestepped away from the door, allowing him in. 

  
_And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?_

  
Johnny stepped inside the apartment, remaining quiet, his cheeks burnt with a blush. Shutting the door softly behind him, Devi buried her nose into the delicate petals, breathing in their scent. Looking over his shoulder at her, a tiny smile curled upon Johnny's lips as he saw what she was doing. Catching his eyes, Devi's head immediately moved away from the flowers, and set them down on the nearest table. Pressing her lips together, she turned to face him. 

  
'Do... you want to listen to some music?' she asked suddenly, wanting to fill the void that seemed to linger between them. She didn't want to bring up what had happened days earlier. She wanted to forget that... Anyway, she was sure if she did happen to ask, there would be a justified answer. Hopefully. Nodding in response to Devi's question, Johnny's eyes lingered towards the nearest stereo. Heading over to the electrical device, the girl switched it on, twirling the dial to the nearest station. A sweet tune from Violin Romance came flying through the speakers, the soft music breezing through Devi's mind. 

  
_I need your love,  
I need your love_

  
Turning to face Johnny, a tiny giggle escaped her throat as she gazed upon the thin man's face. His eyes were suddenly glazed over, his features softened around the edges. Stepping over towards him, as the mix of string instruments reached a crescendo, she placed her shaking hand upon his shoulder. Johnny seemed to jump five feet, before realising whom it was. 

  
_God speed your love to me.  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,_

  
'Do you want something to... eat? Drink?' she asked softly, her eyebrows shooting up. 

  
'No... I'm alright...' he replied, giving a faint smile. Nodding, she let her arm slide down from her shoulder. As it was about to fall back to her side, she felt Johnny's thin fingers slide around her own thin hand. Looking back up into his deep, brown eyes, Devi's lips twisted into a thin line. She knew that had to be a big leap for Johnny, so she didn't pull away, although she was sure her heart would break out of her ribcage and tap dance a bloody line across her coffee table. 

  
_To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,_

  
Coughing softly, the man slipped his hand around her waist, and began to rock her gently in time with the classical music that was still playing in the background. Realising quickly what was going on, she quickly rested her hand upon his shoulder, letting him dance with her. And she had to admit she felt secure in his grasp. Yes, he might kill her any said moment, but being here, his body pressed slightly against her own, his humming mixing along with the violin and viola's in the background, she had a sense of... wellbeing. Resting her face in the crook of her neck, she leant herself closer into him, breathing in his scent much like the moment, only minutes ago, when she had inhaled the smell of the flowers. A tiny smile danced across her face, happiness swelling inside of her, and she sensed Johnny, too, was doing much the same. The song soon faded away, and was replaced with the theme for _Love Story_. Devi's hand snaked away from Johnny's and rested at the back of the taller one's neck. Johnny's own rested against the small of her back, their faces inches away from each other. 

  
_I'll be coming home, wait for me.  
Oh, my love, my darling,_

  
The piano set the mood, the dim lighting from the kitchen set the feeling and her and Johnny's heartbeat seemed to meet each other in a slow beat, their noses grazing against one another. Neither of them needed to speak, their feelings for each other stronger then what words could say. Devi so desperately wanted to kiss him, her eyes closing as Johnny's did, her face edging slowly towards him. But she couldn't, her warning signals cried out. She couldn't- she was in love with a mass murderer... she was in danger when she was around him... she could be killed any second... she... she was kissing him. 

  
_I've hungered, hungered, for your touch,  
A long, lonely time._

  
The kiss was slow, and unbelievably magical. Her lips pressed firmly against his, her head tilting slightly to the side to avoid her nose knocking against his own, her fingers moving slowly against the crook of his neck. They kept their slow dance going as the lips slipped over each other, Johnny's finally separating from her own. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt his cheek brushing against hers, his lips finding their way to her temple, then to her forehead. A faint sigh for content escaped her throat, her cheeks growing a faint pink as they spun slowly in the spot, their moonlight rising slowly to leave a soft glow on both of them. Finally, Johnny managed to pull himself away from her, his own cheeks a deep crimson. 

  
_And time goes by so slowly,  
And time can do so much,_

  
'I... I'm sorry...' he whispered softly, his eyes avoiding hers as they stared at a spot on the carpet. Devi just grinned happily to herself. She didn't care he had kill God knows how many people... she only cared that he still had a boyish innocence... and that he wouldn't kill her or anyone she was remotely close to. 

'Don't worry, Johnny...' she whispered hoarsely, her forehead resting against his once again. 'I... I enjoyed it... I haven't been kissed like that for a long time...' 

Johnny grinned at this, and ran his fingers across her somewhat red lips. 'Last time I kissed like that, I ended up getting laryngitis... I ended up-' 

Devi cut him off by placing her forefinger firmly to his lips. 'Don't tell me.' 

'-getting quite ill and getting cheated on...' he finished softly. Devi rose a brow, and ended up smirking slightly. 'I wouldn't dare...' 

  
_Are you still mine?  
I need your love,_

  
A rather content Johnny found himself getting pulled to the lounge, and getting seated next to Devi, who curled up right beside him. 'Why don't you like to be touched, Nny?' she asked softly, her hand touching his chest slightly. 

Johnny replied with a shrug first and then a proper answer. 'I guess it's a fear I'll get hurt... And because I've been so isolated for such a long time... I guess I'm not used it...' he gave another shrug, and nestled in closer to her. 'But I enjoy being touched by you... Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.' 

This made a chuckle escaped Devi's throat, which she quickly apologized for, and rested her head upon his lap. 'Johnny?' she asked slightly, her finger tracing the outline of the seam of his pants. 

'Mm?' 

'Stay with me tonight...? And promise not to kill me?' 

'Yes, Devi. I can try to promise to both...' 

'Good... And Johnny?' 

'Mm?' 

Devi took a little longer to respond to her last comment. 'I... I love you...' 

Silence. 

'Nny?' 

'I love you, too, Devi.' 

'Mm.' And with that, Devi fell asleep, content, her head still wedged firmly in Johnny's lap.

  
_I need your love  
God speed your love to me._

  
A/N: YAY! I never realised how fun sappy fics are fun to write! I'm not a fan of them, but, fuck, I just love Johnny/Devi fics... I also love Tenna/Devi, but I don't see enough of them. And, please, review! Reviews are nummy like chicken!


End file.
